


TCEST - Monty Python

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, References to Monty Python, SAINW, TMNT, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie/Mikey<br/>Summary: Mikey picks the wrong movie<br/>Turtles' ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey - 21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Monty Python

            “I still can’t believe you haven’t seen this movie!” Mikey repeated for the twelfth time, shaking his head in disbelief and hitting the _play_ button on the remote.

            “And I still can’t believe this is the movie you picked for our date night,” Donnie grumbled and laid down on the couch with his head resting in Mikey’s lap.

            Raph and Leo were sparring in the dojo, leaving their two younger brothers to enjoy free reign of the living room and TV. Much to Donnie’s annoyance, Mikey selected the comedy _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ to watch during their time alone. The purple banded ninja would much rather be watching a documentary or sci-fi film, but it was his mate’s turn to choose, so he’d just have to suck it up.

Mikey happily drummed his fingers across Don’s plastron, eager for the movie to start. Donnie rolled his eyes as the most ridiculous credits played during the intro – it was going to be a _long_ movie.

            “They aren’t even riding real horses,” Donnie complained when the first characters appeared on screen.

            “It’s supposed to be funny,” Mikey explained and chuckled at the cheesiness.

            “I don’t think it’s funny,” Donnie muttered disparagingly.

            “Oh no! I’m watching this movie with _Sass_ atello,” Mikey teased, “Do you think _Sass_ atello can tell me where my loving mate went to? The one who happily watches the movies I pick since I sit through his boring documentaries about old, dead scientists.”

            “I’m not being sassy!” The older turtle replied defensively and nipped at the sea green thigh he was using as a pillow.

            “Ow!” Mikey yelped in surprise even though the bite hadn’t hurt, “If you aren’t being sassy, then why’d you bite me?”

            “Because I’d much rather focus my attention on your sexy thighs than some stupid movie where they couldn’t even afford to cast real horses,” Donnie explained and apologetically licked the spot where he’d bitten.

He was hoping his flirting would work to his advantage and spare him from watching the rest of the film if he could get his mate in the _mood_. When Mikey didn’t respond but the screen paused, Don looked up to see his lover sticking out his tongue. The bō wielder laughed and wiggled his eye ridges suggestively once he turned onto his shell so he could see his mate easier without craning his neck uncomfortably.

            “Please Donnie?” Mike pleaded and jutted out his bottom lip in his classic pout, “I really like this movie and I want to watch it with you.”

            Donnie sighed and closed his eyes, blocking out the pouting turtle that had him wrapped around his little sea green finger. He could never refuse Mikey and he wasn’t about to start now. The olive turtle opened his eyes and reached his arm around to cup Mikey’s neck so he could pull his mate down for a kiss. He felt Mikey smile against his lips and knew that Mikey knew he’d successfully gotten his way.

            “Thank you, Donnie,” Mikey cheered enthusiastically before straightening and picking up the remote again.

            “I’ll try to enjoy the movie,” Donnie promised when the TV was un-paused.

            With the movie resumed, Donnie rolled back on his side and nuzzled his cheek against Mikey’s thigh. With his attention once more on the screen, he couldn’t help but analyze the silly film. It definitely wasn’t the kind of movie he normally watched since nothing about it seemed to make an ounce of logical sense.

Suddenly, he asked incredulously, “Is that guy holding coconuts?”

            Mikey laughed and nodded his head in amusement before answering, “Yep!”

            “But… why?”  

            “Because they couldn’t afford to cast real horses,” Mikey joked and the genius turtle huffed in mild annoyance, deciding to give up trying to understand the comedy.  

            As they watched, Mikey alternated between stroking his left hand down Donnie’s bridges and massaging the olive turtle’s shoulder and bicep. Donnie looked up at his mate out of the corner of his eye and saw the wide grin plastered to Mikey’s face. Whether or not he liked the movie, Donnie loved spending time with his boyfriend and it did make him happy when he was able to make Mikey happy. With a smile of his own, he endeavored to enjoy the rest of the comedy.

            The younger mutant could barely contain his sniggering when King Arthur challenged the Black Knight to a duel. Donnie rolled his eyes in amusement as the overly theatrical fight scene proceeded, that was, until the Black Knight’s left arm was severed. Donnie’s pupils dilated under a furrowed brow and his lip curled down in remembered torment. Memories flashed in his mind of his time in the dystopian future Drako sent him to.

            Mikey was about to quote his favorite line when he felt something drip onto his leg. The sea green mutant frowned curiously and paused the movie. He cupped Donnie’s cheek, confirming his assumption when his hand was wet by tears.

            “What’s wrong, Donnie?” Mikey asked in alarm, his baby blue eyes widening as he checked over his mate for an injury he’d somehow missed seeing.  

            Donnie shook his head and hid his face from his mate. Mikey’s eye ridges knit together in concern and he carefully looped his arms around his mate and pulled him into his lap. He hugged Donnie to his plastron and stroked his shell soothingly. The distressed turtle tucked his head into the crook of Mikey’s neck and continued weeping, leaving Mikey completely and utterly confused by Don’s reaction to the goofy scene.

            “Turtle Dove?” Mikey cooed softly, “What’s wrong?”

            Donnie didn’t respond for a few moments, instead shaking in Mikey’s arms and drenching the sea green neck with his pain. The younger mutant, who was still incredibly perplexed, held him close and waited for an explanation. Before he got an answer though, Donnie grabbed for his left arm and squeezed it tightly until Mikey was sure the circulation was being cut off.

            After several shuddering breaths, Donnie moaned, “His arm, Mikey...”

            “Yeah, so...”

            Suddenly his mate’s reaction clicked and Mikey gasped in horror. Donnie sobbed harder, and unfortunately for Mikey, tightened his grip. Mikey felt a surge of guilt as he quietly shushed Donnie’s crying and rocked him back and forth, trying his best to ignore the tingling in his left arm.

            “I’m so sorry Donnie, I wasn’t thinking when I picked this movie,” Mikey apologized repeatedly, his fallen face reflecting his shame.

            After the sixth apology, Donnie pulled back, lessening his hold on the arm, and stared at his mortified mate with watering brown eyes. His bottom lip trembled and he pressed their beaks together in a forceful kiss. Mikey’s eyes widened in surprise but he quickly accepted the kiss and focused on comforting his troubled mate. When the need to breathe became overwhelming, they reluctantly ended their kiss, allowing Mikey time to apologize again.

            “I’m so sorry, dude! I am so dumb!” Mikey fretted and peppered kisses along Donnie’s tear soaked cheeks.

            Donnie sniffled but nodded his head to accept the apology, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

            “How about we turn this off and we can watch one of your documentaries? That might cheer you up,” Mikey offered with a tentative, hopeful smile.

            His smile disappeared when his mate shook his head and choked out, “I – I don’t really feel like any – any more movies tonight. With m-my luck, I’ll p-pick a documentary about a s-scientist who only has one arm or – or went blind.”

            “I’m sorry, Donnie,” Mikey moped regrettably and lowered his gaze, “I ruined our date night.”

            “It’s okay, Mikey,” Donnie hiccupped and nuzzled against him, “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, and the night isn’t over yet.”

            “Will cuddles make you feel better?” Mikey asked apprehensively, and turned off the TV, casting them into almost complete darkness.

            Donnie nodded and leaned further into Mikey’s hold, taking his lover’s hand in his own and holding it tight. The olive turtle stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth enveloping him that effectively reminded him they were both safe. After several minutes of listening to Mike’s strong, steady heartbeat, the older turtle maneuvered his hand between his mate’s legs and lightly pinched the area he’d bitten earlier. Mikey’s eyes widened in surprise and he churred softly in response.

            “Maybe… we can cuddle in our room?” Donnie asked shyly and traced a heart on Mikey’s palm.

            The sea green mutant smiled knowingly and trailed his hand down his lover’s plastron. When he reached the lower plates, Donnie moaned shamelessly and pressed into the questing fingers. With a smirk, Mikey ignored the area his mate desperately wanted touched, and traced his hands along olive legs.

            He might have unintentionally been insensitive, but he could always spend the rest of the night making it up to Don. Mikey pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead and snaked his arms around the lithe green body in his lap to secure him before getting to his feet. As he carried his mate up the stairs to their shared bedroom, Don captured his lips in another passionate, long kiss.

            “I love you, Mikey,” Don whispered after Mikey locked the door and laid him down on the bed.

            “I love you too, my Turtle Dove,” Mikey grinned and took Donnie’s right hand with his left.

            Donnie smiled and squeezed the hand he’d been offered. He was thankful that Mikey always knew how to reassure him when he got upset. With their fingers interlocked, Mikey crawled between the olive legs that were already spread invitingly and brought their beaks back together. Mikey’s only intentions for the rest of the night would be pulling each and every churr, moan and mewl out of his lover as possible, without letting go of Donnie’s hand once.


End file.
